Episode 229: Assassin's Creed
Tag Official Show Notes : "We discuss the movie made up entirely of video game cutscenes, Assassin's Creed. Meanwhile Elliott does the classic "apple bit," we hear another one of Stu's goofs and bloops, and Dan's sick voice is all gravely and such." Movie Summary Premise Story * The classic "apple bit" @22:15-24:45 * Jeremy Irons's metal testicles @50:30 Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @1:00:30 * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @1:01:25 * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @1:02:10 Episode Highlights Tangents * Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead @01:35 * Episode 34: Mirrors @05:45 * Paul F. Tompkins @06:05 * Avril Lavigne @07:15 * Sean Connery from Medicine Man in Assassin's Creed @13:15 * Transformers @15:00, 47:50 * ''Preacher'' * Bill Hicks @15:35 * Dennis Miller Live @16:50 * @17:05 * @18:45 * Casper the Friendly Ghost @19:45 * M. Night Shyamalan @20:30 * The Sperminator @23:50 * @25:50 * @26:40 * The Cabin in the Woods @27:00 * @27:05 * Harrison Bergeron @27:10 * Porthole of Time @28:25 * Martial Arts @30:30 * The King of Queens (TV series) @33:50 * The Bachelor (TV series) @34:00 * My Friend Dahmer by John Backderf @33:15 * Comic Strips ** ''The Family Circus'' @31:05, 35:50 ** Love Is… @31:45 ** ''Blondie'' @33:50 ** ''Hi and Lois'' @34:25 ** ''Beetle Bailey'' @34:35 ** [[w:c:heykidscomics:B.C. (comic strip)|''B.C.]] @34:55 ** [[w:c:heykidscomics:Crock (comic strip)|''Crock]] @34:55 ** ''The Wizard of Id'' @35:00 ** ''Funky Winkerbean'' @1:19:50 * Wile E. Coyote @37:00 * @37:40 * ''Collateral Beauty'' @40:00 * @41:00 * Adam Sandler movies @41:15 * @41:25 * ''Space Jail'' @42:30 * @44:10 * Batman Villains @45:10 * Def Leppard @45:35 * Tom Bombadil @47:10 * Snacks @49:45 * "Space Jam" (song) @50:55 * Medieval Times Dinner and Tournament @51:25 ** The Moss Collector who discovered the Helmet of Vocabulus @52:40, 1:06:10 * Jason Voorhees @56:20 * Nightcrawler @56:20 * People leaving a Broadway show before it's over @56:45 ** Wallace Shawn @58:25 * Azrael (Batman villain) @59:30 * Saturday Night Live (TV series) @1:06:35, 1:18:00 * The Skeksis @1:06:50 * @1:13:40 * Cicadas @1:13:45 * @1:37:05 Movie Pitches :; Ghost World :: The sequel to Cool World, in which all the characters came back as ghosts. @19:50 Quotes * * * * * * * * Sponsors * ZipRecruiter @1:03:25 * Blue Apron @1:05:10 Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @1:12:15 Letters : "Surprisingly Accurate Movies" from Kayta Lastnamewithheld @1:13:40 ::: @1:14:25 ::: Mad Men (TV series) @1:05:50 ::: @1:16:15 ::: @1:16:30 ::: @1:17:05 ::: @1:17:25 : "Memorable Slips of the Tongue" from Jeannie Lastnamewithheld @1:18:20 ::: @1:18:35 ::: ''Castle Freak'' @1:19:35 ::: @1:19:55 ::: ''In the Mouth of Madness'' @1:21:00 ::: ''At the Mountains of Madness'' @1:21:10 ::: Gorilla Rape @1:21:30 ::: ''The Terminator'' @1:24:00 ::: Family Matters (TV series) @1:25:00 : "If FDR Came Back as a Zombie, Would His Legs Work?" from Sarah Lastnamewithheld @1:25:20 ::: @1:27:05 ::: @1:27:15 ::: The Walking Dead (TV series) @1:27:50 ::: @1:28:15 ::: I, Zombie (TV series) @1:28:20 Recommendations * (Stuart) @1:34:05 ** Eddie Deezen @1:35:15 * (Elliott) @1:32:35 * (Stuart) @1:35:30 * (Dan) @1:29:35 * @1:31:55 Stinger ::: @1:37:50 Category:Episodes Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Michael Fassbender Category:Jeremy Irons Category:Charlotte Rampling Category:Martial Arts Category:Time Travel Category:Marion Cotillard Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies